House Rules
=Aceitando as consequências= # Ao visitar outra Crônica, o jogador automaticamente concorda com todas as regras dessa Crônica, aceitando as consequências de jogar nesse cenário. # Se um jogador não concordar com as regras, ele tem o direito de não participar de eventos dessa Crônica. Ele apenas pode exercitar esse direito antes de se inscrever para um evento. Uma vez inscrito, ele deverá aceitar as conseqüências até o fim do evento. # É direito do jogador levar ao conhecimento do narrador de sua crônica original quaisquer situações que julgue injustas. Check-In #Antes de começar a jogar em um de nossos eventos, você deve, obrigatoriamente, assinar a planilha de Check-In, que estará disponível na mesa dos STs. #Ao fazer seu Check-In, você receberá tickets representando pontos de sangue e de willpower, além de uma versão impressa atualizada da planilha de seu personagem. #Se você não assinar o check-in, você não pode jogar no evento. #Se você não tiver os tickets respectivos, você não poderá usar pontos de sangue ou de willpower. #A partir do momento do Check-In, até o final de seu Check-Out, seu personagem estará integralmente sob a jurisidição desta Crônica. Visitantes # O Projeto se reserva o direito de recusar a entrada de qualquer pessoa ou personagem, por qualquer motivo que julgue adequado. # Por favor, se assegure que a planilha de seu personagem foi enviada e validada pelo Storyteller apropriado pelo menos até a Quarta-feira antes do Live. ## Não fazer isso significa que você pode perder o acesso a quaisquer características de sua ficha, de acordo com os Storytellers presentes ao Live. ## Planilhas de Wraith devem acompanhar sua planilha, caso você queira ter Wraiths ativos durante o Live. Check-Out #Ao deixar o jogo, você deve, obrigatoriamente, assinar a planilha de Check-Out, que estará disponível na mesa dos STs. #Ao fazer o seu Check-Out, você deverá retornar os tickets de willpower que ainda estejam com você. Não fazê-lo implicará em considerar-se que seu personagem gastou toda a sua willpower temporária, com as consequências correspondentes. #Você não pode fazer um Check-Out se seu personagem estiver envolvido em uma Cena IC. Você deverá obrigatoriamente terminar a cena antes de sair. #Ao sair, você deve informar ao ST responsável para onde seu personagem vai e qual o seu método de deslocamento. A critério do ST, pode ser pedido que você participe de uma ou mais cenas antes de conseguir chegar a seu destino. #Sair sem fazer o respectivo Check-Out implica no não recebimento de quaisquer XPs referentes ao Live em questão, além de poder ser alvo de medidas disciplinares, dependendo do caso. Visitantes #Ao sair da jurisdição de nossa Crônica, quaisquer itens deixados para trás - conforme representado pelos cartões de item apropriados - continuarão em nossa jurisdição. Isso inclui, mas não é restrito a, objetos pessoais, pontos de sangue, partes do corpo, etc. =Personagens= Criação de Personagem #As regras desta seção, em especial os limites no número de características, aplicam-se apenas à criação de personagens. #Todas as regras de gasto de XP, com exceção dos prazos para gasto, se aplicam na criação do personagem. #Todos os itens na ficha de seu personagem são sujeitos à aprovação pelos STs, antes de entrarem em jogo. #O número máximo de XPs utilizados na criação de personagens será de 51, como segue: ## 5 freebies ## até 5 características negativas ## até 7 pontos em falhas ## 2 pontos por baixar a Moralidade ## 2 pontos por derangement ## até 30 pontos extras, a critério dos STs. #Não serão permitidas falhas, derangements, características negativas, etc, apenas para "flavor". Se você não pode receber os pontos por elas, você não pode pô-las na ficha. #Não será permitido "saldo" de XP. Todos os pontos recebidos para a criação do personagem devem ser gastos em sua criação. #Características recebidas da vantagem de Clã/Família não contam para os limites geracionais. Moralidade #Todos os PCs começam o jogo com Humanidade. Geração #Seu primeiro personagem no Projeto será sempre de 13th geração. ##Exceções a essa regra podem ser feitas, a critério dos STs, para jogadores egressos de outras Crônicas do OWbN. #Personagens posteriores podem ser de qualquer geração, entre 13th e 8th, de acordo com seu prelúdio e sujeito a aprovação dos STs. #Geração deve ser paga com XPs na criação do personagem, como qualquer outro antecedente. Méritos e Falhas #Você pode ter um máximo de 7 pontos em Méritos. #Você pode ter um máximo de pontos em falhas igual ao valor que tenha em Méritos. #Derangements não podem ser comprados como Falhas. #Méritos e Falhas devem ser descritos, detalhadamente, no prelúdio do personagem, ou serão negados. #Méritos e Falhas devem estar presentes no jogo, seja ao vivo, seja on-line, seja através de modus operandi. #Méritos e Falhas que não apareçam em jogo durante 6 meses poderão ser cortados, a critérios dos STs. ##Méritos cortados simplesmente sairão da ficha, sem reembolso de XPs. ##Falhas cortadas terão seu valor em XPs descontados do personagem como se estivessem sendo recompradas. Isso pode ser feito ao longo de vários meses, caso necessário. Atributos #Você não pode ter um total de Atributos maior que (30-x) pontos, onde x é igual a sua geração. #Em cada categoria (Física, Mental e Social), você não pode ter mais características negativas que positivas. Habilidades #Você tem um limite no número de habilidades que pode ter acima do nível 3, conforme a tabela acima. #Lores contam como Habilidades na criação do Personagem, mas continuam sujeitos às suas regras específicas para gasto de XP. Disciplinas #Todo personagem começa com 3 pontos em Disciplinas, que devem obrigatoriamente ser aplicadas em Níveis Básicos. ##Como exceção, se você é Nosferatu, seu terceiro ponto de Disciplina pode ser aplicado em "Máscara das Mil Faces". #Você pode comprar Disciplinas em Nível Intermediários, usando XP. #Disciplinas compradas na criação do personagem podem ser "out-of-clan", respeitada a proporção normal exigida para gastos de XP. Caitiff #Todas as suas disciplinas "in-clan" devem ser escolhidas entre as 8 básicas (Auspícios, Celeridade, Dominação, Animalismo, Fortitude, Potência, Presença e Ofuscação). #Você pode ter no máximo duas disciplinas "in-clan" dentre as três disciplinas físicas (Celeridade, Fortitute e Potência). Influências #Apenas na criação de personagem, Influências são Antecedentes como outros quaisquer. #Você pode ter apenas 1 ponto de Influência por área. ##Caso sua vantagem de clã dê pontos extras de Influência, esses não contaram nesse limite. ##Ventrue que tenham a vantagem "Paragon" aplicada a uma área de influência podem começar com 2 pontos nessa área. Pontos de Experiência (XP) Distribuição #Seu personagem receberá, mensalmente, 1 (um) XP para cada uma das seguintes condições que você cumprir. #* Grupo 1 #** Sobreviver o mês com seu personagem. #** Alcançar um objetivo maior de seu personagem, conforme avaliação dos STs. #** Comparecer ao live. Será contado como comparecimento você estar presente e ativo no live por, pelo menos, 2 horas. #** Ter o melhor roleplay do live, conforme votação efetuada em cada live. #** Ter o melhor caracterização do live, conforme votação efetuada em cada live. #** Estar presente na cena de morte de seu personagem (5xp). #* Grupo 2 #** Entregar relatório de live contendo, no mínimo, as informações do relatório padrão. #** Entregar relatório de live contendo mais informações que o relatório padrão, conforme avaliação dos STs. #** Entregar de relatório mensal de influências. #** Enviar relatório mensal detalhando seu gasto de XP, prazos, professores, etc. #** Enviar relatório detalhando de atividades de downtime. (a critério dos STs). #* Grupo 3 #** Ter participação ativa no jogo on-line de seu clã/família/seita/etc. (1xp cada grupo) #** Ter participação ativa no jogo on-line da Crônica. #** Participar do Projeto como Colaborador e/ou CM. #* Grupo 4 #** Comparecer a eventos de outra(s) Crônica(s) no Centro-Oeste e enviar o respectivo relatório de participação. #** Comparecer a eventos de outra(s) Crônica(s) no Brasil, fora do Centro-Oeste, e enviar o respectivo relatório de participação. (2 xp) #** Comparecer a eventos de outra(s) Crônica(s) no Exterior e enviar o respectivo relatório de participação. (4 xp) #** Ser indicado por outra(s) Crônica(s) para o recebimento de XP. Regras Gerais #Nenhum personagem poderá receber mais de 8 XPs/mês. Havendo excesso, não serão acumulados XPs para o mês seguinte. #Nenhum personagem poderá acumular mais que 15 XPs não gastos. ##Um jogador com 15 XPs não receberá mais XPs até que os gaste. ##Os XPs "perdidos" durante esse período não serão reembolsados posteriormente. #Caso um PC morra, ou de alguma outra forma deixe o jogo, o total de XPs não gastos poderá ser transferido para o próximo personagem do mesmo jogador. ##Esta regra não se aplica a personagens mortos administrativamente (GNC). ##Para fazer jus a este benefício, o jogador deverá montar um novo personagem em, no máximo, 2 meses após a morte do personagem anterior. #Algumas características requerem tempo para serem aprendidos. A característica em questão será computada em sua planilha nesse prazo, contado após o gasto do XP correspondente. ##'Atenção': Após o prazo definido, os storytellers se reservam o direito de não autorizar a mudança de nível, caso considerem não ter havido roleplay suficiente para isso. Nesse caso, será devolvido para sua ficha a metade, arredondada para baixo, dos XPs gastos no início do período. Essa devolução conta no limite mensal de XPs. #O número de traits de um personagem em Atributos+Disciplinas não pode ultrapassar seu total de traits em Habilidades+Especialidades (incluindo Lores). #Em situações em que um professor seja necessário, esse professor não pode ser um PC com menos de 6 meses de jogo. Atributos #Custo: #*1 XP/trait. #Você pode gastar 1 ponto por mês em cada uma das categorias (Físico, Mental e Social). #Seu nível máximo em cada categoria não pode ultrapassar o máximo permitido por sua geração, conforme a tabela acima. Habilidades Custo: *1 XP/trait. #Vampiros de baixa geração têm mais dificuldade para aprender coisas novas. Você pode ter um gasto total em habilidades, por mês, igual ao número de pontos determinado por sua geração, conforme tabela acima. #Você não pode gastar mais de um ponto por mês na mesma habilidade. #Você pode ter no máximo 5 pontos em cada habilidade. #Os níveis 4 e 5 de todas as habilidades não relacionadas a combate requerem tempo para aprendizado: ##Nível 4 requer 1 mês. ##Nível 5 requer 2 meses. #Todas as perícias de combate requerem tempo para aprendizado, igual a 2 meses vezes o nível que você está aprendendo. #As perícias de combate requerem um professor para os níveis acima de 3, inclusive. ##Para os níveis 3 e 4, um treinamento de artes marciais, mesmo que apenas com humanos, é suficiente. ##Para o nível 5, você precisa de um professor Vampiro. #Especialidades podem ser compradas apenas após você ter pelo menos o Nível 4 da habilidade correspondente. ##Cada ponto em especialidade custa 2 XPs. ##Você pode ter até 3 pontos em cada especialidade, e pode se especializar mais de uma vez em cada habilidade. ##Especialidades requerem professor e prazo iguais ao necessário para o nível 5 daquela habilidade. # Lores são tratados de forma especial, não contando em nenhum dos casos acima. ***'Nota': Lembre-se que quase tudo precisa de um professor, e onde um professor não é necessário, ainda assim ele ajuda. Lore Custo: *1 XP/trait para conhecimento do próprio clã/seita/raça/etc. *2 XP/trait para outros conhecimentos. *Para o nível 5, o custo é dobrado. #Todos os níveis de Lore requerem professores, com pelo menos um nível acima do que você está aprendendo. ##Níveis 1 e 2 requerem um professor do nível apropriado. ##Níveis 3 e 4 requerem dois professores. ##Nível 5 requer 3 professores, e não pode ser ensinado fora de clã/seita/raça/etc. #Lores não podem ser aprendidos apenas através de listas de clã, casa, etc. No entanto, acesso a esses recursos diminuem à metade, arredondado para cima, o número de professores necessários para o lore apropriado. Antecedentes Custo: *1 XP/trait #Antecedentes podem ser comprados fora da criação do personagem, contanto que tenham sido feitos os "ons" apropriados. #Para Retainers, você deve observar os valores máximos da tabela acima. #Para Recursos, você deve gastar, além do XP, uma quantidade de pontos temporários de recursos igual a 5 vezes o nível que você está tentando comprar. Virtudes, Moralidade e Willpower Custo: *x XPs/trait, onde x é seu nível atual na característica sendo comprada. **Exemplo: Custa 7 XPs para passar de Willpower 7 para 8. #Requer prazo em meses igual ao nível que você está comprando. Características Negativas Custo: *2x XPs/trait, onde x é o número de características negativas que você tem na categoria (Físico, Mental e Social) em que está recomprando. #Requer prazo em meses igual à quantidade de XPs que você está gastando. Méritos Custo: *3x XPs/trait, onde x é o valor do Mérito que você está comprando. #Requer prazo em meses igual à quantidade de XPs que você está gastando. Falhas Custo: *3x XPs/trait, onde x é o valor da Falha que você está recomprando. #Requer prazo em meses igual à quantidade de XPs que você está gastando. Disciplinas #Custo: #*3x XPs/Nível Básico #*6x XPs/Nível Intermediário #*9x XPs/Nível Avançado #Disciplinas "out-of-clan" custam um XP extra/nível e sempre requerem professores que as tenham como "in-clan". ##Para disciplinas "out-of-clan" você precisa ter tomado, nos últimos 12 meses, pelo menos 1 (um) ponto de sangue de alguém que a tenha como "in-clan". #Todas as disciplinas requerem tempo para aprendizado de acordo com sua geração, conforme tabela acima. Esse tempo deve ser multiplicado pelo nível que você está aprendendo (Básico: x1, Intermediário: x2, Avançado: x3). ##Ter um professor de seu próprio clã para disciplinas "in-clan" reduz à metade o tempo necessário. #O professor de uma disciplina deve ter nível superior ao que está ensinando. Assim, para ensinar o Básico você precisa ter o Intermediário, etc. (Sim, você precisará de um NPC para lhe ensinar o nível 5). #Você pode aprender no máximo 3 disciplinas de cada vez, das quais apenas 1 pode ser "out-of-clan". #Seu número de níveis de Disciplina "out-of-clan" não pode ultrapassar 1/3 (um terço), arredondado para baixo, do seu número total de níveis de Disciplina. Trilhas #Você não pode ter nenhuma trilha de Blood Magic em um nível maior que o de sua trilha primária. #Para aprender uma segunda trilha, sua trilha primária deve ter, no mínimo, nível intermediário. #Para aprender outras trilhas, sua trilha primária deve ter, no mínimo, nível avançado, e você deve ter outra trilha em nível intermediário. #Todas as trilhas, exceto as primárias, são pagas em XP como disciplinas fora de clã, embora não exijam de professor. ##Todas as trilhas, exceto as primárias, demoram o dobro do tempo listado, a não ser que tenham um professor com o nível apropriado. Influências Custo: *Variável, de acordo com a regra específica. =Armas e equipamentos= #De acordo com as regras do MeT, assim como os OWbN Bylaws, durante os eventos do Projeto não poderá ser empunhado nenhum tipo de arma ou qualquer outro objeto que possa gerar qualquer tipo de ameaça ou dano a integridade física de outro jogador. ##Mesmo objetos claramente falsos, como espadas de plástico, etc., são vetados. #Durante os eventos do Projeto, seu personagem só terá consigo os itens constantes em cartões de itens carregados por você naquele momento. Isso inclui roupas, jóias, objetos pessoais, armamentos, equipamentos eletrônicos e um longo etc. =Mecânica de jogo= #Nenhum teste pode ser feito sem a presença de um ST. Apostas (Bidding) #Para iniciar qualquer teste, você deverá apostar um atributo com o adjetivo adequado, usando-o claramente em uma frase IC. A critério do ST, adjetivos inapropriados não poderão ser usados. ("Eu estou **AMIGAVELMENTE** assustando você com meu Dread Gaze"). #Todos são responsáveis por manter registro das características perdidas em testes. Não fazê-lo é antijogo, e poderá ser alvo de ações disciplinares. Retestes # Apenas habilidades podem ser usadas para cancelar retestes por habilidades. # Apenas uma habilidade poder ser usada para retestes/cancelamentos por teste. # Disciplinas não podem cancelar a si mesmas (MIght não cancela Might, Awe não cancela Awe, etc.). # Sorte (Luck) pode ser usada a qualquer momento, inclusive após Might. # Retestes por Willpower não podem ser cancelados. # Overbid não é reteste. Overbid inicia um novo teste. Sangue e alimentação Aparência #Você pode gastar pontos de sangue para parecer humano por uma Cena. Isso cobre respirar, chorar, temperatura corporal e outras funções, inclusive sexuais. ##Apenas vampiros que têm Humanidade como trilha de moralidade podem fazer isso. ##O custo é igual a 6 pontos de sangue menos o seu nível em Humanidade, que podem ser gastos ao longo de vários turnos consecutivos , caso sua geração assim o exija. Capacidade #Você sempre começará o Live com capacidade total de sangue, de acordo com sua geração, deduzidos os pontos necessários para rituais ativos, retainers, Falhas que afetem o relacionamento com humanos (Ex.: Toque gélido, Mácula do apodrecimento, Presença sinistra, Consumo Conspícuo, etc.) ou exijam sangue (Ex. Ferimento permanente), etc. #Durante o live, você pode "sair para caçar". ##Isso implica em 15 minutos em "off", além de um teste cuja dificuldade será de 20 traits, menos a quantidade de sangue que você ainda possui, mais 1 para cada ponto nas Falhas relevantes. A dificuldade mínima é 8. ##Retestes podem ser feitos com Sobrevivência, Caçada ou outra habilidade que o ST julgue apropriada e acrescentam 5 minutos ao seu tempo em "off". ##De acordo com o resultado do teste, você ganha: ##*Vitória: Metade de sua capacidade. ##*Empate: Um quarto de sua capacidade. ##*Derrota: Procure um ST, para lhe narrar a cena da caçada. Uso # Um ponto de sangue cura um nível de dano letal ou dois de bashing. Isso pode ser feito junto com outros gastaos, se seu limite de geração assim o permitir. # Dano agravado não pode ser curado apenas com o uso de sangue. Willpower # Pode ser usada para reteste, ou cancelar um reteste, apenas em testes Mentais ou Sociais em que ovcê esteja se defendendo. # Pode ser usada, uma vez por noite para recuperar cada uma das categorias de atributos (Físicos, Mentais e Sociais). # Não pode ser usada para iniciar testes, # Uma vez por noite, você pode pedir a um ST que lhe restaure um ponto de Willpower, por você ter agido particularmente bem de acordo com sua Natureza. O ST decide se você recebe ou não o ponto. # Sempre que seus antecedentes usados forem restaurados, você recupera 1 ponto de willpower temporária. # Você pode gastar um ponto de Willpower para, no prazo de um turno, ignorar todas as suas penalidades por ferimento. # Você pode gastar um ponto de Willpower para, no prazo de uma cena, suprimir completamente os efeitos de um de seus Derangements. ## Malkavians não tem esta opção. # Caso você chegue a zero de Willpower temporária, você ganha automaticamente os traits Letargico x2, Lento x2 e Submissivo x2. Esses traits são resolvidos quando você recupera seu primeiro ponto de willpower temporária. ***Nota: Veja as regras específicas para uso de Willpower durante o dia, em frenzy ou para curar dano agravado. Dano Agravado # Você pode curar apenas um nível de Dano Agravado por *dia*. Para isso, você precisa gastar 1 ponto de Willpower temporária e 3 pontos de sangue, além do gasto normal por acordar. Durante o Dia #Durante o dia, todas as características de um Vampiro ficam limitadas ao dobro do seu nível na trilha de Moralidade que ele segue. #Vampiros devem gastar um ponto de Willpower para cada 4 hors que fiquem acordados durante o dia, e não podem gastar Willpower, temporaria ou permanente, para nenhum outro efeito durante o dia. Frenzy # Você pode gastar um ponto de Willpower para controlar suas açoes por um turno. Você ainda sofre todos os demais efeitos do Frenzy. # Você só pode iniciar testes que sejam Físicos. # Você não pode usar armas de fogo. # Você atacará o alvo mais próximo, e continuará atacando até que ele caia, passando então para o próximo, etc. # Para resistir testes sociais, você apostará "Frenzy". # Para tirar você do Frenzy, alguém deve iniciar um teste social contra você, com a dificuldade apropriada. Se a pessoa vencer o teste, você sai do Frenzy, empates não tem efeito e derrotas fazem com que você a ataque. ## A dificuldade do teste social para tirar alguem de frenzy é de ##*Caso ambos os envolivdos estejam na mesma trilha de Moralidade: 10 menos a o nível mais baixo de trilha de Moralidade dentre os dois envolvidos. ##*Caso não estejam da mesma trilha: 10 mais a soma dos níveis de trilha de ambos os envolvidos. #De acordo com o LotN:Revised, pg209, se um personagem faz um teste de Auto-Controle/Instintos (para evitar/controlar Frenzy) e falha, ele automaticamente ganha um trait social negativo permanente, de Calejado (Callous) ou Condescendente (Condescending), que pode ser recomprado normalmente. Virtudes #Diante de um dilema ético, ou a possibilidade de entrar em Frenzy, você fará testes com a Virtude apropriada. Você pode abrir mão do teste e perder automaticamente um ponto em sua trilha de Moralidade. ##Vencer o teste de moralidade significa que você enfrentou sua culpa, remorsos, etc. com relação ao acontecido, mas o sentimento continua lá, de uma forma geral, sua "consciência continua culpada", ou seus "instintos reclamando que agiu contra eles". Interprete de acordo, ou outro teste será pedido. # Você pode gastar um ponto de Willpower para não fazer um teste de Virtudes. ##Você precisa decidir gastar o ponto *ANTES* de fazer o teste. ##Caso seja um teste de Frenzy, você não irá para Frenzy, mas deverá deixar imediatamente a área onde seu Frenzy foi provocado. # Você pode usar a virtude apropriada como reteste. ##Em caso de vitória ou empate, ela ficará cortada normalmente, até o fim da noite. ##Em caso de derrota, você a perdará permanentemente, além de sofrer as conseqüências normais de perder o teste inicial. Out of Character #Se você for ficar OOC por um período maior de tempo, dirija-se a uma das áreas adequadamente demarcadas para isso. #Só serão aceitos OOC nas demais áreas para esclarecimentos de regras, perguntas pertinentes ou coisas similares, ou quando solicitado por um ST para fazer narrativas IC que precisem ser ouvidas por todos. #O sinal para OOC é o punho fechado, colocado acima de seu ombro, de forma que quem esteja às suas costas possa ver. ##Este sinal deve ser usado sempre que você esteja OOC fora das áreas designadas para tal. Se você acha isso cansativo, é por que você está OOC há tempo demais. #Excesso de atividade OOC, seja ou não nas áreas demarcadas, pode ser considerado motivo para que seja pedido a você que deixe o evento. =Antecedentes= #Antecedentes gastos serão retornados nos dias 1 e 16 de cada mês. Contatos #Contatos funcionam pela regra do Dark Epics, podendo fazer uma das seguintes ações: #*Obter rumores de uma área de Influência #*Observar ou Seguir dentro de uma área de Influência. #Contatos gastos retornam toda segunda-feira, ao contrário dos demais antecedentes. Mentor #Um mentor é um conselheiro, aliado político e confidente. Não é meramente uma fonte de traits... #Mentores podem prover dinheiro, lore e treinamento em habilidades, disciplinas e rituais. #Dentre os Giovanni, mentores são bem comuns, uma vez que seus parentes tendem a ajudá-lo con as coisas. #Tanto os Giovanni quanto os Anarchs possuem uma mentalidade de "nós contra o resto do mundo". Assim, mentores fora do clã/seita serão vistos, no mínimo, como suspeitos. #Uso de mentor para aprendizado de disciplinas fora do clã ou qualquer característica rara (a critério dos STs) implicará no gasto de um ponto permanente desse antecedente. Espíritos Escravos #Funcionam de acordo com o Clanbook Giovanni. Seu nível neste antecedente é limitado pelo seu nível em sua trilha básica de Necromancia. Laços na Família #Similar ao antecedente "parentes" (kinfolk) para Garou, representa seus laços com sua família mortal, que podem ajudá-lo com negócios, proteção, etc. São sua família... Abusos serão tratados como tal. Influências =Downtime= #O tempo entre as seções de jogo é chamado "Downtime". Durante esse tempo, seu personagem continua ativo e fazendo coisas que interagem com a história. #Ações feitas pelo seu personagem durante esse tempo devem ser submetidas aos STs, sob a forma de relatórios e podem valer XPs. A intenção é desenvolver a personalidade, metas e emoções de seu personagem. =Disciplinas= Form Powers #Sãos níveis nas disciplinas que permitem mudar seu corpo para "formas" alternativas (Metamorfose, Vicissitude, Tenebrosidade, etc.); #Funcionam apenas até o nascer do sol. Você não pode dormir em sua forma alternativa. #Você pode ativar apenas uma forma de cada vez. Nada de Zulus com tentáculos em forma de névoa. Animalismo Feral Whispers #Funciona apenas em animais não Despertos (Unawakened). #Não é uma linguagem que possa ser usada para comunicação com outros Vampiros. Nem mesmo através de um "animal tradutor". Quell the Beast #Requer contato físico ou contato ocular direto, antes que o teste social seja iniciado. #Não previne contra o gasto permanente de força de vontade. Subsume the Spirit #Ver Aura Perception Drawing Out the Beast A Besta do personagem retorna ao final da Cena. Auspícios #Provê um atributo de bônus para cada nível em resoluções contra Ofuscação e Quimerismo. Heightened Senses #O Personagem pode declarar, na ativação do poder, quais sentidos estão sendo aguçados. Caso não o faça, será considerado que todos os sentidos estão aguçados. Aura Perception #É feito um teste estático, sem aposta de traits. Retestes com Investigação. #Você precisa ficar um turno inteiro parado, olhando fixamente para seu alvo. #Quando houver uma leitura de aura em um animal sob o efeito de Subsume the Spirit (Animalismo), ou de um mortal sob Possession (Dominação), a aura aparecerá como sendo a de um Vampiro. Não existem "duas auras". Telepathy #Não permite comunicação com espíritos ou wraiths. #Não tem "identificador de chamada". O alvo não sabe quem está se comunicando com ele. Psychic Projection #Você pode utilizar qualquer disciplina Mental ou Social, inclusive aquelas que requeiram gasto de pontos de sangue, mas para isso você precisa gastar um ponto de willpower e se materializar por um turno. Celeridade #Os bonus de Rapidity e Fleetness não podem ser utilizadas para armas de projétil. #Ações extras não permitem que você sugue mais que três pontos de sangue em um turno. #Ataques de Contato só podem ser feitos durante as ações normais. #Você pode usar qualquer disciplina Mental ou Social, mesmo usando Celeridade, desde que os testes sejam iniciados e resolvidos durante as ações normais. Alacrity #Você não pode iniciar testes Mentais ou Sociais durante sua ação de Alacrity, mesmo contra alvos também usando Alacrity. #Se você sacrificar sua ação de Alacrity para iniciar um teste Mental ou Social em durante as ações normais, você age primeiro. Quimerismo #Provê um atributo de bonus para cada nível de Quimerismo contra Auspícios. #O número máximo de ilusões ativas que você pode ter em uma cena é igual a seu nível de Lábia(Subterfuge). #Um ST deve estar presente para narrar os efeitos do uso desta disciplina. Permanency #Você deve criar um Cartão de Item para cada ilusão afetada por Permanency. #O número de ilusões permanentes que você controla não pode ser maior que seu nível de Willpower. #Afeta apenas ilusões criadas com os três primeiros níveis de Chimerstry. Horrid Reality #Dano causado por este nível de disciplina podem ser reduzidos e/ou absorvidos. #Não pode ser usada para declarar formas instantâneas de estacamento, decapitação ou morte. Os mesmos testes precisam ser feitos como se a ameaça fosse real. Demência Voice of Madness #Requer um alvo específico, além de um turno completo de fala, no qual sua vox possa ser ouvida, além do roleplay apropriado. #O teste de Coragem resultante é feito contra 4 traits e willpower pode ser usada para reteste. Total Insanity #Um ST escolhe os derangements. Dominação #O contato visual deve ser recíproco. Sua vítima deve estar vendo seus olhos, assim como você deve estar vendo os dela. #Todos os usos requerem aprovação de um Storyteller. #Não é permitido o uso de Dominação em combate. Mesmerism #Não pode obrigar a vítima a provocar dano direto a si mesma. #Não se sobrepõe a laços de sangue ou Vinculum. Forgetful Mind #Essa disciplina não pode acumular multiplas memórias falsas em cima do mesmo período. Possession #Seu corpo deve estar na mesma cidade que o alvo desta disciplina. Fortitude #Com Resilience ou Resistance, você ganha os empates e pode usar Sobrevivência (Survival) como reteste enquanto tiver pelo menos uma característica física ligada a Vigor (Stamina). Aegis #O uso deste poder pode ser declarado a qualquer momento na rodada, até mesmo após ser estacado. A declaração do Aegis vai automaticamente retroceder e negar qualquer dano sofrido na rodada, inclusive o dano causado por uma estaca. Melpominee #Não é permitida. Necromancia #Um vampiro na "shadowlands" não estará informado dos acontecimentos na Skinlands, ou qualquer outro domínio, a menos que possua um poder que diga exatamente o oposto e o permita. Soul Stealing #Não afeta criaturas sobrenaturais, exceto vampiros. Daemonic Possession #Não afeta criaturas sobrenaturais, exceto vampiros, mesmo depois de mortas. #Vampiros usando Possesion, Psychic Projection ou outros poderes que, de forma similar, deixem seu corpo como uma casca indefesa, não são imunes a Daemonic Possesion. ##Você precisa vencê-los em um teste social, onde a vítima pode usar Willpower como resteste para se defender. A vítima retorna imediatamente para o corpo, caso vença esse teste. Obeah #Não é permitida. Ofuscação Cloak of the Gathering #Um vampiro poderá apenas utilizar um poder de ofuscação sobre o alvo de cada vez. (ie. Mascará ou Vanish, mas não os dois). Entretando o alvo pode ser afetado por diferentes poderes de ofuscação, desde que de fontes diferentes. Tenebrosidade Shroud of Night #A Mortalha aparece no turno em que for declarada, após as ações normais e antes das ações extra de Celeridade. #Fogo (quantidade a critério do narrador) pode desmanchar a mortalha. Isso acontece ao final do turno em que o fogo foi usado. Arms of the Abyss #A quantidade de tentáculos que o personagem poderá convocar e controlar está limitado ao nível de Tenebrosidade ou Ocultismo ou Abyss Mysticism que possui, o que for maior. #Aparecem no fim do turno em que forem declarados, e agem no final das ações normais dos turnos subsequentes. #Não podem usar armas de qualquer espécie. Black Metamorphosis Os atributos sociais ganhos através da ativação desta disciplina são apenas para resoluções de empate, não podendo ser apostados ou perdidos. Potência #Objetos aremessados com Potência não recebem quaisquer bônus. Metamorfose Feral Claws #Requerem uma ação normal para ativar, custam um ponto de sangue e aparecem apenas no final do turno. Shape of the Beast #Gangrel poderá escolher a sua forma de fuga e de combate, quando da compra da disciplina. Usamos as regras do Livro de Clã Gangrel Revisado para isto. Apenas 2 (duas) formas devem ser escolhidas, e formas adicionas não podem ser compradas. #Não-Gangrel não tem a opção de escolher, eles se transformam em lobo e morcego apenas. Earth Meld #Você se funde com a terra ao final do turno. Presença #Seu alvo sempre estará ciente de que foi vítima de um poder sobrenatural. Se possuir os conhecimentos para isto, poderá identificar do que se trata. Summon #O alcance do chamado é global. #Caso o chamado coloque a existência do alvo em risco, o mesmo saberá disso. #O alvo deverá utilizar de todos os meios e formas para chegar o mais rápido possível a quem o chama. #Um membro vítima deste poder deverá se apresentar em sua forma física a 3 passos de quem o está chamando. Quietus Silence of Death #Nega o uso de Blood Magic ou quaisquer outras disciplinas que requeiram componentes verbais. #Remove o trait "Barulhento" (Loud) de armas de fogo. Scorpion's Touch #O número máximo de pontos de sangue empregados em uma arma é equivalente ao número de atributos que a arma fornece. Isto irá durar até o próximo amanhecer ou até que seja usado, o que acontecer primeiro. #O sangue usado deixa de ter poderes para nutrição, laços de sangue, etc. Baal's Caress #Como em Scorpion's Touch #Acumula com Scorpion's Touch. Dagon's Call #Apenas a sua willpower pode ser usada nesta disciplina. Taste of Death #O número de pontos de sangue armazenados no total não pode ultrapassar o máximo geracional para gasto de sangue por turno. Thanatosis Ashes to Ashes Não é permitido "Aegis teleporte". Withering Ao tentar encolher a cabeça de alguém, os dois testes tem que ser vencidos e não empatados. Não há retestes. Ao ser bem sucedido nesta disciplina, o alvo ficará impossibilitado de utilizar quaisquer disciplinas exceto potencia, celeridade e fortitude. Taumaturgia #Rituais BANIDOS: #*Puissant Shield #*Chill of the Windsaber #*Mindcrawler. Path of Blood Blood Rage #Você irá curar um Vampiro, fazendo-o acordar do Torpor e colocando um nível acima, em termos de ferimentos. Potency of Blood #Este poder apenas aumenta a capacidade de contenção de sangue do seu corpo, não alterando a quantidade atual de sangue. Para que isso aconteça, o vampiro necessita se alimentar. Hands of Destruction Atrophy Adicionando ao custo regular, o personagem necessita utilizar uma caracteristica de força de vontade para acionar este poder. Pavis of the Foul Presence #Funciona apenas contra os 4 primeiros níveis de Presença. #Tem um número de "cargas" equivalentes ao nível de ocultimo do personagem. Principal Focus of Vitae Infusion Um mago pode apenas ter o número de "moedas de sangue" igual ao seu nível em ocultismo multiplicado por seu nível no Path of Blood. Vicissitude #Em todos os níveis de vicissitude é permitido apenas o uso em combate para inflingir dano e/ou atributos negativos. Não há como cegar, grudar membros ou remover ossos, etc, enquanto estiver em combate. #Não há como utilizar essa disciplina para ganhar bonus Social ou Físico, exceto quando descrito em regra, como por exemplo, nível 4. Fleshcraft #Não pode remover características relativas a defeitos de clã, mesmo que temporariamente. Bloodform #Não é permitido "Aegis teleporte". =Habilidades= Acuidade #Acuidade não pode ser usada para cancelar testes surpresa. #Você será notificado automaticamente do uso de poderes sobrenaturais contra você ou o ambiente em que você está, caso o nível desses poderes correspondam à descrição abaixo: ##Acuidade 2 permite a detecção de poderes de nível Básico. ##Acuidade 4 permite a detecção de poderes de nível Intermediário. ##Acuidade 5 permite a detecção de poderes de nível Avançado. #Você apenas sabe que alguém está usando um poder, você não sabe qual o poder, nem quem o está usando. Vamp #É permitida apenas para Vampiros do Sabbat. Saque Rápido #Se você tiver sua arma ao alcance e pronta para combate (carregada, destravada, etc.), você pode usar um nível desta habilidade para cancelar um teste surpresa contra você. #Você precisa ter a habilidade apropriada com a arma (Armas de Fogo, Armas Brancas, etc.) para poder usar esta habilidade. Linguística #Cada nível de Lingüística corresponde a um determinado número de línguas que são dominadas pelo personagem: ##Sem Linguística: Apenas seu idioma materno. Caso você seja oriundo de um país bilíngue, escolha apenas um dos idiomas desse país. ##Linguística x1: 2 idiomas adicionais ##Linguística x2: 4 idiomas ##Linguística x3: 7 idiomas ##Linguística x4: 11 idiomas ##Linguística x5: 16 idiomas #O Mérito Linguista Nato soma um número de idiomas igual ao nível de linguistica do personagem. Assim, um personagem com esse mérito e Linguística x3 teria 10 idiomas adicionais. Um com Linguística x5, 21 idiomas. #Aprendizado de linguística requer um Professor com Acadêmicos x3 para cada novo idioma. #Cada idioma leva 2 meses por nível de Linguística (Linguística x5 requer 10 meses), com o Professor apropriado, ou 4 meses/nível sem o respectivo professor. #Os idiomas podem ser aprendidos simultaneamente. Artes #São consideradas como artes: ##Performance ##Ofícios ##Expressão #Ao criar ou executar uma obra de arte, o artista deverá realizar testes simples para determinar a beleza e o sucesso. #Cada característica ou especialização do artista dará direito a um teste. Cada vitória acrescenta 1 ponto de qualidade à obra. Cada empate acrescenta meio ponto. =Blood Magic= #É considerado Blood Magic: ##Hermetic Thaumaturgy ##Assamite Sorcery (aka Dur-An-Ki) ##Koldunic Sorcery ##Western Necromancy ##Voudoun Necromancy ##Ahku ##Wanga ##Sadhan ##Nahuallotl #Embora Abyssal Mysticism não seja, a rigor, Blood Magic, será considerado como tal para mecânica de regras. #Utilizar Blood Magic requer componente verbal e gesturas com as mãos. Aptidão em uma trilha, entretando, pode reduzir a importância desses requisitos. ##Se sua trilha é básica, ambos são necessários (gestos e fala). ##Se você possui em nível intermediário, pode optar por um ou outro ##Em nível avançado nenhum dos dois componentes é necessário. ##Você ganha um trait, apenas para desempates, para cada componente usado além do necessário. Rituais #Falhas em rituais podem resultar em acidentes espetaculares, pesadelos, assombrações, etc., a critério do Narrador. #A dificuldade dos testes de ritauis são #*Básico: 7 #*Intermediário: 9 #*Avançado: 11 #Para cada nível que você adquire em sua trilha primária, você ganha um ritual do mesmo nível. Todos os outros rituais devem ser comprados com pontos de experiência. #O número máximo de rituais que você pode ter ativos ao mesmo tempo é igual à soma dos níveis em sua Trilha Primária, em Ocultismo e nas Especialidades aplicáveis. Você pode substituir Ocultismo por outra habilidade, a critério do Storyteller. =Combate= # É aconselhável que você memorize as principais traits que seu personagem usa em combate, além de entender como suas Habilidades e Disciplinas funcionam. Se necessário, pessa a algum jogador mais experiente ou um ST disponível para treinar com você combates simulados, fora do tempo de jogo. # Combates são normalmente situações estressantes e desagradáveis, tanto IC quanto OOC. Esteja preparado e mantenha a cabeça fria. Movimento # Um personagem pode se mover até três passos por ação em combate, e ainda assim fazer a ação. No entanto, isso acarretará um redutor de um Trait para cada passo dado. # Um personagem pode se mover até seis passos, se não fizer nenhuma outra ação. Duas Armas # Você precisa ter 4 ou mais traits nas habilidades apropriadas para ambas as armas em uso, para poder lutar com as duas armas. ## Se você não tiver a especialização "Duas Armas", você recebe 1 Trait extra na sua arma principal, por lutar com duas armas. ## Se você tiver a especialização, você pode somar os traits extras das duas armas. ## Em qualquer circunstância, você é afetado pelos traits negativos das duas armas. # A segunda arma não causa dano extra, a menos que você gaste para isso uma ação extra concedida por Celeridade. # Especializações não permitem que você aposte menos traits por lutar com a "mão errada", para isso serve Ambidestria. Regra dos Três Segundos # Durante combates, você tem 3 segundos para declarar sua ação, ou não terá ação nesse turno. # STs podem optar por ser mais lenientes com jogadores novos, ou com os primeiros testes de um combate. Estacas # Para estaquear alguém, o atacante deve fazer um Ataque de Contato (ver abaixo) e fazer mais dois testes simples. ## Para ser bem sucedido, o atacante precisa vencer pelo menos um dos testes e, no mínimo, empatar o outro. ## Caso a vítima esteja imobilizada, inconsciente ou de algum outro modo indefesa, a critrério do ST, um dos testes pode ter vitória automática. =Regras Administrativas= # São deveres de todos os membros do Projeto: ## Se pautar pelas normas de conduta e bons costumes. ## Cumprir as regras do Projeto. ## Preservar o sigilo de quaisquer informações recebidas em função das atividades exercidas como membro do Projeto. ## Estar em dia com suas obrigações administrativas junto ao Projeto. Atribuições Líder do Projeto # O cargo de Líder do Projeto é pessoal e vitalício. # Cabe ao Líder do Projeto: ## Cumprir e fazer cumprir as regras do Projeto. ## Nomear seu próprio sucessor para casos de vacância. ## Representar ou fazer representar o Projeto, em todas as instâncias necessárias. ## Nomear ou demitir, ad-nutum, o HST e/ou o CM de quaisquer das Crônicas mantidas pelo Projeto. ## Exercer, a qualquer tempo, as funções de CM, HST e/ou AST, caso julgue necessário. ## Administrar todos os aspectos OOC das Crônicas mantidas pelo Projeto. ## Aprovar a entrada de novos membros no Projeto. ## Aplicar as sanções disciplinares, conforme previsto neste documento. Council Member (CM) # Cada Crônica mantida pelo Projeto terá um CM, nos termos dos , item 2.A., e demais itens aplicáveis. # Cabe a cada CM: ## Representar sua Crônica perante a lista de Councils do OWbN. ## Manter-se atualizado com relação às discussões na lista de Councils do OWbN. ## De maneira tempestiva, votar em todas as votações abertas pelo OWbN. Head Storyteller (HST) # Cada Crônica mantida pelo Projeto terá um HST, conforme os Bylaws aplicáveis. # Cabe a cada HST: ## Se responsabilizar perante o OWbN por todos os aspectos IC e OOC de sua Crônica. ## Para qualquer assunto OOC, reportar-se ao Líder do Projeto, sendo nulos e sem valor quaisquer atos OOC tomados sem a aprovação prévia do mesmo, tais como, mas não limitados a, assinatura de binding agreements, denying entry, emissão ou aceitação de cartões de itens, etc. ## Administrar todos os aspectos IC de sua Crônica. ## Delegar aos AST's de sua Crônica quaisquer elementos de sua administração IC. ## Manter-se a par de todas as movimentações ocorridas IC envolvendo personagens de sua Crônica. ## Manter-se atualizado, em especial com relação aos Bylaws e genre packets do OWbN aplicáveis à sua Crônica. Assistant Storytellers (AST's) # Cada Crônica poderá nomear ou demitir quantos AST's se fizerem necessários para seu bom andamento. Os AST's serão nomeados ou demitidos pelo HST da Crônica com assentimento do Líder do Projeto. # Cabe a cada AST: ## Administrar aspectos IC de sua Crônica, conforme responsabilidade delegada por seu HST. ## Manter-se a par de todas as movimentações ocorridas IC envolvendo personagens de sua Crônica no escopo da responsabilidade delegada por seu HST. ## Manter-se atualizado, em especial com relação aos Bylaws e genre packets do OWbN aplicáveis à sua Crônica. Colaboradores # O Líder do Projeto poderá nomear ou demitir, a seu critério, quantos Colaboradores julgar necessários. As atribuições de cada Colaborador serão definidas pelo Líder do Projeto no momento de sua nomeação. Jogadores # Os Jogadores serão admitidos no Projeto, através de qualquer de suas Crônicas, mediante procedimento específico, definido nas regras de Personagens. # Cada Jogador poderá ter um ou mais personagens em cada Crônica, a critério do HST dessa Crônica, com o assentimento do Líder do Projeto. =Política Disciplinar= Procedimento # Para iniciar uma Ação Disciplinar no âmbito do Projeto, qualquer membro do mesmo poderá submeter uma proposta por escrito ao Líder do Projeto, que poderá ou não dar prosseguimento ao processo. # Caso Líder do Projeto decida dar prosseguimento ao processo, ele notificará o paciente da Ação Disciplinar, para que apresente sua defesa, também por escrito, no prazo de 7 (sete) dias. # Decorrido o prazo para apresentação da defesa, ou imediatamente após a apresentação da mesma, o Líder do Projeto decidirá, a seu critério, sobre a aplicabilidade da Ação Disciplinar proposta. # A qualquer tempo durante o processo, o Líder do Projeto poderá consultar, de forma privativa, quaisquer outros membros do Projeto que possam acrescentar elementos a sua decisão. # Todo o processo de Ação Disciplinar será considerado sigiloso, até a decisão final do Líder do Projeto. Somente será dada publicidade às Ações Disciplinares que forem julgadas aplicáveis. Ações Disciplinares # Estas são as Ações Disciplinares possíveis no escopo do Projeto. Os nomes entre parênteses correspondem às punições equivalentes no âmbito do OWbN. Repreensão Formal (Condemnation) # A Repreensão Formal é a forma do Projeto condenar uma ação que não mereça outra forma de punição. Censura (Censure) # Membros sob Censura são impedidos de: ## Exercer as funções de CM, AST ou HST no Projeto. ## Representar (portray) qualquer NPC no projeto. # Caso um membro receba 3 (três) censuras no âmbito do Projeto, o mesmo será automaticamente submetido a uma Advertência. Advertência (Strike) # Membros sob Advertência são impedidos de: ## Exercer as funções de CM, AST ou HST no Projeto. ## Representar (portray) qualquer NPC no Projeto. ## Representar mais de um PC no Projeto. # Caso um membro receba 3 (três) advertências no âmbito do Projeto, o mesmo será automaticamente submetido à Expulsão do Projeto. Expulsão (Ban) # Expulsões poderão ser temporárias ou permanentes. # Membros expulsos do Projeto não podem interagir com o mesmo por qualquer meio. Reversão # O Líder do Projeto poderá, a qualquer tempo e a seu critério, reverter qualquer Ação Disciplinar no âmbito do Projeto.